The majority of electrical energy meters (active/reactive) that are used nowadays, both domestic and industrial, are apparatus which measure that energy by integration of the power (active/reactive) as a function of time.
In terms of their construction there are two basic types of meter:                Induction meter: meter in which the currents circulating through fixed windings react on the currents induced in the mobile conductor element, generally a disc, causing it to move.        Static meter: meter in which the current and voltage act on solid state (electronic) elements and produce frequency pulses in the output that are proportional to watts per hour, or volt-amp-react×h.        
Moreover, the demand for broadband telecommunications services among domestic clients and small businesses has found itself being satisfied in two ways: by means of ADSL lines or with links contracted from cable operators. As competition and/or complement to these solutions, a new alternative has arisen within electrical companies which, based on the existing infrastructures associated with the electrical distribution and by means of using PLC (power line communication) technologies, is capable of converting the power sockets of end users into access points to a telecommunications network.
Based on this technology and on his own previous invention now being used by various international electrical companies and described in patent EP0981053 titled “Programmable Monitoring Device for Electric Consumption”, the author of this invention has developed a new micro-meter-manager for electrical energy that is much more sophisticated, practical and economical, and which is described below.